


Countdown

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles always finds trouble, This is one of my favorites that I've ever wrote I thik, but the pack is there to save him, most of the time anyways, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought I wouldn't catch you, little red?" The man spits. Quite literally, someone needs to work on saying, not spraying.</p>
<p>"Gave us quite the chase back there. Makes it all the more fun to have finally caught you." The man laughs slyly.</p>
<p>"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint now would I? I'm nothing if not fun." Stiles smiles back at the hunter.</p>
<p>A distant howl breaks the tense silence, if he can stall just long enough maybe-</p>
<p>"Sorry kid, gotta do what we gotta do." And for once, Stiles notices, the man actually looks...sympathetic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story with a countdown. Start at Ten and end at One.

Ten

 

Pounding footsteps, erratic heartbeats, muttered curses. This is what follows him as he tears desperately through the woods. Branches scratch him, roots threaten to steal his footing. He can hear the cacophony of sound behind him nearing closer with each stumble, the sick laughing of men as they lay chase upon him. He laughs breathlessly with a sick sense of irony as he thinks of his friends. All of them are hunters, he's always been the weak link; the prey.

Nine

 

Tripping over a root causes a spike of sheer panic to launch into his heart until he gathers his stride again. Tripping over another has him half sobbing as he feels something in his ankle give out. He can't stop now though, if he stops he loses. Game over, do not pass go. That can't happen, not when he finally has so much going for him. 

 

Eight

 

He thinks back on the day's events as he works his way through the tight grooves and paths of the forest, wondering yet again how he had ended up here. 'Why'd it have to be a forest, out of all the places to be chased it had to be a forest.' He thinks forlornly. He's never been good with coordination, much less when running through a tight place filled with natures very own version of hell.

 

Seven

 

Derek would be laughing at him right now. He knows it. Derek would never get himself caught up in this type of situation, and if he did he knew this forest better than anyone. There's a running joke among the pack about Derek living in the woods like a caveman. God, he misses them right now.

 

Six

 

He cant help but think of them. Even as the footsteps and cahoots of joy behind him get closer. At least his last thoughts will be of good memories, not the bad. He can't even manage to think of getting out of this situation anymore. His legs are burning more than ever, his lungs feel like worn out balloons on their final day; but he can't give up yet. The pack would raise him from the dead just to kill him if they thought he gave up. 

 

Five

 

He tries a new path, with a burst of adrenaline he swings his arm out and grabs the rough bark of a tree beside him, whips himself around it, then continues running the opposite direction. Blood runs down his hand from the new scratches but he can't feel a thing. The footsteps behind him slowly fade, then stop. He freezes. His legs are more wobbly than jello, he can barely breathe, and his heart feels as if it's beat its way out of his chest. Yet still he's never felt better. 

 

Four

 

The joy of thinking he's alone now overwhelms all of the pain and discomfort and he allows himself to lean against a tree. If he sits down he'll never get back up. Once calming down slightly he jumps back to awareness. He needs to call Derek. Scott. Anybody that can help him. The hunters are still in the area, he isn't dumb enough to believe they've given up and gone home. He needs to warn them he needs to-

 

Three

 

A sweaty hand wraps around the hood of his signature sweatshirt from behind and he can't help the broken off scream that gets torn out of him at the sudden tug and thunk that occurs as he's pulled back against the tree. The other hand of the man reaches around and grabs him by the chin, yanking his head around to face his around the side of the tree. The mans teeth are shining yellow in the moonlight as he grins wildly. Sweat beads run down his temple and mixes in with the puddle already resting at the base of the mans neck. 

 

Two

 

"Thought I wouldn't catch you, little red?" The man spits. Quite literally, someone needs to work on saying, not spraying.

"Gave us quite the chase back there. Makes it all the more fun to have finally caught you." The man laughs slyly.

"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint now would I? I'm nothing if not fun." Stiles smiles back at the hunter. As he once said, sarcasm is his defense.

A distant howl breaks the tense silence, if he can stall just long enough maybe-

"Sorry kid, gotta do what we gotta do." And for once, Stiles notices, the man actually looks...sympathetic?

 

One

 

A sharp pain to the side is all he feels next, he gasps in shock. He can't bring himself to look down, he already knows what's happened. The thoughts in his mind seem to speed up as time slows down. In movies there's always the slow motion fall after someone gets injured, he realizes blindly that this is exactly what's happening now. Derek- Scott- Dad- Derek, Derek, Derek..

A single tear falls down his cheek unbeknownst to him, he doesn't even feel it past the numbness that's overtaking his body. He sees motion break through the tree line near him but he can't bring himself to feel excited. In fact, he's more miserable than he's ever been, and not because of the pain. What makes him feel terrible is the broken sound Derek makes when he slides up beside him, the choked version of "No, no, not Stiles," from Scott. He faintly hears Allison shouting after his attacker, her and Isaac laying chase after him.

Erica tries to move closer but Derek goes ballistic, huddling Stiles closer to his body and whipping around towards Erica, his crystal blue eyes shining brightly as he prepares to shift. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Scotts eyes bleed into the Alpha red color that everyone is slowly becoming accustomed to. Stiles needs to do something before they tear each other apart. He places a hand down against the ground prepared to heave himself upwards but just then, he chokes.

Blood spills down the side of his pale skin; tumbling down, down, down past his T-shirt collar, quickly staining the thin fabric. Derek whines, starts pleading with him, "don't go, don't go. Not you too, I can't lose you too," and Stiles can still feel his heart break over the rest of the pain. Looking up into Derek's eyes Stiles only sees destruction and agony, he quickly looks down again. He can't stand it. As Stiles begins to shake, Scott moves forward. Derek growls again, preparing for a fight despite the fact that he's holding Stiles' limp body in his lap. Stiles knows what's about to happen.

Putting a bracing, comforting hand on Derek's knee, he looks up and meets his eyes once more as Scott sits down beside them.

"It's okay. It's going to be-" more coughing, more blood. This time the entire pack seems to whine in unisom. There's more blood coating the ground than in his body now, despite Derek's efforts to keep it inside. With a sigh Stiles' eyes begin to flutter shut, he's just so tired..

"Don't you do it, you open your eyes Stiles. Open your eyes, dammit!" He can't find the energy to reply. He's just so tired, sleeping seems like the best course of action right now.

Four things happen in the next few seconds. Lydia screams, Scott bites down into his shoulder, Derek howls, and Stiles' hand slips off Derek's knee and hits the ground with a resounding thunk.

 

Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind hands* Thoughts? I'm on Tumblr under the same name! Come hang out in my world of weird ^~^


End file.
